Patricia Starr (Earth-616)
| Gender = Female | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 120 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = missing left arm | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former community planner, artist, fashion model, musician, student | Education = MS in social psychology | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Queens, New York City | Creators = Mike Friedrich; Herb Trimpe | First = Marvel Feature Vol 1 5 | HistoryText = Early Life Trish Starr was the niece of the diabolical Dr. Elihas Starr better known as the criminal "Egghead". However, she did not share in any of his devious plans. Trish aided Henry Pym on more than one occasion, infuriating her Uncle. Injury Trish was also romantically linked with Kyle Richmond when Egghead detonated a car bomb which critically injured Trish. She lost her left arm as a result of her injuries. Fearing that Kyle would only remain with her out of a sense of pity for what had happened to her, Trish broke up with him. After this, Trish decided to "drop off the grid" and moved to Nevada where she joined a commune, becoming one of the "Dune People." She soon found herself wondering how the loss of her arm had affected her spiritual being and thus immersed herself in mysticism, meditation and the occult. She became interested in such things as tarot cards, ouija boards, the I Ching , etc. As she delved deeper into these interests she became increasingly withdrawn from the rest of the Dune People. Then one day, she became momentarily enshrouded in energy, after which she was very different. She felt that time moved too slowly, in what she called "slow-time." She eventually left the commune, heading into the desert to "sort things out." Four days later, David Anthony of the Dune People contacted Kyle and Doctor Strange, whose address they found amongst Trish's belongings. As the two searched for Trish, they came across a barrier of mystic force, with Trish being held within. After rescuing her, the duo discovered that she had been possessed by Strange's old enemy Shazanna and they accidentally freed her and her demonic minions. With the help of the other Defenders, they were able to defeat Shazanna and her hordes and banish them back to their nameless dimension where they could no longer threaten the Earth. Egghead continued to use Trish as a pawn and foil to humiliate his long time adversary Henry Pym. He gave Trish a bionic arm to replace her lost limb, but claimed he installed a bomb in it, and used this threat to manipulate Yellowjacket into committing crimes for him. When Pym was caught, the arm hypnotically programmed Trish to deny Pym's claims to the authorities, ruining his alibi for the crimes committed. Pym was sent to prison for some time, but eventually cleared his name and Egghead died in battle with the Avengers. Her mind free from his control, Trish joined Pym in scattering her uncle's ashes. |Powers = Normal | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Was once equipped with a left bionic arm. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:One Arm Category:Starr Family